Fight to Survive
by Wolverine1
Summary: The language and content is made for people a little older. It's a song fic about Wolverine. The song's Emotional Sickness by Silverchair. I love to write songfics cuz their fun! here's but another! R&R!!


Disclaimer – I don't own Wolverine, or Emotion Sickness by Silverchair. But I am the owner of this story, so um, ya, R&R  
  
Fight To Survive  
  
"HA! We have him!" cried Toad. The rest of the Brotherhood of Mutants stood around their prize. Mystique grinned wickedly. "Well," she said as her gang loaded their capture into the truck. "They aren't that hard to catch." The Brotherhood took their hostage and went to their hideout. There, the Brotherhood's all high and mighty leader waited. The master of Magnetism, MAGNETO!  
  
Erupt again ignore the pill  
  
And I won't let it show  
  
"Whoever had the fuckin' bright idea!" began an enraged Wolverine. "Is gonna be wishin' they didn't even think o' this shit!" He had woken up in his metallic prison and was strapped to a cold metal table. He struggled to get loose, but it was futile. Oh how he tried though! The metal bindings cut into his wrists, socking his arm with blood. His claws popped in and out, splashing more blood upon him. Wolverine didn't even notice. He tried to ignore the needle in his arm, the drug that pumped through his system, trying to calm it down. He'd go out with a fight.  
  
Question was, how long would that be? He had no idea how long he had been in this place. But from the smell of it, torture wouldn't be far away. He'd gotten himself into this, he'd have to get himself out. I'd like t' know who the hell's doin' this, thought Wolverine angrily. 'Cause when this is over, I'm gonna carve 'im a new face!  
  
Sacrifice the tortures  
  
Orchestral tear cash-flow  
  
"Ah fuck," growled Wolverine when he heard metal things begin to move around him, getting in position for something. "The fun's about t' start." He was right, but the metal items were floating, not connected to machines. Wolverine knew only one man who could do that. "MAGNETO!" he howled as the instruments cut, slash, burned, and mutilated his body. They pulled away, only to give the victim's wounds time to heal. Then they dove back and repeated. Wolverine roared in pain and anger. Someone would pay for this!  
  
Increase delete escape defeat  
  
It's all that matters to you  
  
This can't go on! Thought Wolverine as he howled in agony. His own blood splattered across his face, cuts were opened and reopened, and his sides were bashed with blunt metal objects. He couldn't take much more of this, he wouldn't take much more of this. The Wolverine had to be free, and free it would be.  
  
Cotton case for an iron pill  
  
Distorted eyes when everything is clearly dying  
  
With one final roared and thrust of his strong arms, Wolverine wrenched his arms free. Fresh blood splashed against his face. SNIKT! His claws were out and he slashed away his bound feet. The Wolverine bellowed in triumph as he ran to a wall and began to make his own doorway.  
  
"He mustn't leave!" bellowed Magneto into a microphone. He watched his prisoner slash his wall to pieces. The Brotherhood was already rushing down to the floor. "He will pay! I swore he would!"  
  
Burn my knees and....  
  
A wall exploded and Quicksilver dashed before anybody else. He began to run around the room, creating a vortex inside the small space. It sucked Wolverine and any loose metallic item off of the floor. The speedy villain smiled as he watched Wolverine gasp for air.  
  
The vortex was taking all of the air out of Wolverine's lungs. But the X- Man had an idea. He grabbed sharp pieces of metal out from his flesh and threw them into the bottom of the cyclone. Sooner or later, those bits of metal would have to bite the fast little bastard and stop him.  
  
"URK!" gagged a painful voice. Quicksilver stopped and fell to his knees. The little metal pieces had pierced his neck. Blood sputtered from the wound, making the speedy man slow and weak. The tornado slowed, then stopped. Wolverine fell right at the little piece of shit. Quicksilver couldn't get away in time. The claws found their mark and slashed the enemy to pieces.  
  
Burn my knees and....  
  
Toad's tongue snapped out at Wolverine's wrist, wrapped around it and threw him across the room. The Blob waddled up and body slammed the X-Man to the ground. "Ha!" the fat man laughed. "Can't hurt the Blob!" the Blob's face transformed from cocky to fear in less than a second. A slashing sound could be heard. The fat man croaked and went limp. Three points stuck out the fat pig's back. The points turned to a hole. Wolverine, covered in a bloody mess jumped out.  
  
"Who's next?!" he smirked.  
  
Burn my knees and....  
  
Toad and Avalanche ran to the door screaming. Neither of them wanted to die. Wolverine caught up with them in less than four bounds. Toad's head cracked under the weight of Wolverine as he Grabbed for Avalanche. "No one treats me like that and lives!" he snarled into the struggling man's face. The claws, those deadly claws dragged across Avalanche's face before plunged into his skull.  
  
Toad once again tried to escape, but with one of Wolverine's well placed kicks to the head, the little mutant went flying across the room. "GAK!" he groaned and went limp. HE had been impaled upon a large shard of metal.  
  
Emotion sickness  
  
Addict with no heroine  
  
"Very good animal," snarled Mystique. She stepped into Wolverine's view. He snarled and lunged at her. Using her fighting skills, Mystique dodged and countered with a punch in the back of the head. Wolverine flew head over heels into a wall, but recovered and ran at the blue woman. They began a hand-to-hand war!  
  
Emotion sickness  
  
Distorted eyes when everything is clearly dying  
  
Mystique was loosing, both the fighters knew. No matter where she punched, cut or blew up, Wolverine would recover in less than a heartbeat. Mystique on the other hand, didn't have a healing factor and was loosing blood fast. She became sluggish and didn't block as many punches and kicks as she had before. Mystique knew she was going to die. She just wished that the kiss of death would be fast. She dropped her hands, leaving her open for an attack. With one swipe, Mystique lay on the floor, dead.  
  
Burn my knees and....  
  
Burn my knees and pray  
  
Burn my knees and....  
  
Burn my knees and pray  
  
"C'mon out Magneto!" hollered Wolverine. His voice echoed back to him, but no responded. "I know yer behind this! You know that I like to hunt! You'd better be prayin' I don't find ya!" Wolverine growled and waited for something, anything to happen. Nothing did. He roared and ran up to the hole the Blob had made before.  
  
Wolverine took ten strides and was knocked fifty feet back. Magneto stood in the doorway. "You dare threaten me animal?! I'll have your bones as a trophy when this is over!" Snarled the Master of Magnetism.  
  
Wolverine growled but couldn't move. Magneto was keeping him pinned to the floor. The feral X-Man couldn't move an inch. His muscles strained and seized. Then an unfamiliar sensation washed over him. Magneto was slowly clotting his blood, for a slow and painful death. Wolverine growled again. Magneto laughed.  
  
GET UP!  
  
Wolverine refused to die like this, with no chance to stop it. But he couldn't move. The animal raged and fought to get up. Sorry pal, he told himself. I don't think yer gonna make it. But he realized why this had happened. He had been bull-headed on thinking that he could do fine on his own. He had left the X-Men, fight the Brotherhood to spite the X-Men. All that did was wind him into trouble. Dying wasn't a priority, killing that man infront of him was.  
  
GET UP!  
  
Wolverine's arms twitched. His shaking arm raised and he bent his elbows to give him leverage. The other arm went up in the same fashion, slow and twitching.  
  
GET UP!  
  
His legs slid underneath his stomach, almost in a crouch. Magneto noticed these actions and put more effort into keeping Wolverine frozen in place.  
  
GET UP!  
  
Wolverine's torso rose, ever so slightly. Magneto didn't even see his captive's actions. He was too busy pouring on the juice to keep Wolverine where he was.  
  
GET UP!  
  
Wolverine's feet tucked up underneath him. He was now in a crude crouch, looking as if he could spring up in a heartbeat.  
  
GET UP!  
  
Magneto still tried to keep his prisoner in his place, but was loosing the battle, just as his Brotherhood had. He couldn't believe a man with adamantium laced to his bones could move on his own, while Magneto tried to force him to the ground. Wolverine was getting closer to standing up, which alarmed the Master of Magnetism.  
  
GET UP!  
  
Wolverine's crouch slowly grew into a low stance. His muscles swelled and pumped hard as he pushed off the floor. The low stance grew higher. Wolverine was standing tall, though his head bowed down.  
  
Won't you stop my pain  
  
"This," growled Wolverine quietly. Magneto increased his power to the maximum. "Is gonna be fun." He took a step forward. Magneto took one back, forcing his power upon the X-Man. Suddenly, Magneto's force shield fell. He felt very tired and weak. He had used all of his power and was defenseless.  
  
Emotion sickness  
  
Addict with no heroine  
  
Wolverine walked slowly up to Magneto, savoring the fear he saw in the villain's eyes. SNIKT! Wolverine's claws shot out. "What's wrong bub?" he growled. "Lost without yer powers?" Wolverine brought his claws up and watched Magneto's eyes grow wide with fear. "Don't dish out what ya can't take yerself bub." With one final punch, the adamantium claws buried themselves deep into Magneto's chest. The old man gasped and wheezed. "End o' the line."  
  
Good things will pass (it helps with excess access)  
  
Lessons learned  
  
Wolverine shook the old man off. He had conquered one of the X-Men's greatest enemies. HE looked at the frail body of the man who had put so much fear into the lives of the world and wondered if it would stay that way. He walked away from the slaughter house he had created. He walked up to a wall and slashed it. The light was blinding. A voice, "Logan!"  
  
Emotion sickness  
  
Lessons learned  
  
Logan blinked. "huh?" he asked as he looked around. He was in the mansion, in the living room to be exact. Looking at him was a woman with flaming red tresses and beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Logan? Are you alright?" asked the woman.  
  
"Ya Jeanie, just fine," said the Canadian. He got up and walked to the door. Without looking back, he said, "Just teachin' a lesson." 


End file.
